


If These Flowers Should Bloom...

by StarlitDragon89



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A bit of Romeo and Juliet hinting cause it says so, Also in the original stories I feel Ancient Greek love almost always has someone die, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient Greece & Rome - Soulmate Theory, Apollo & Hyachinthus, F/M, Just watch this huge mess go down with some popcorn, Language of Flowers, M/M, Me trying to give greek myths a happier ending, Narcissus & Echo - Freeform, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Pygmalion and Galatea, Pyramus and Thisbe, Reincarnation, This is gonna be a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitDragon89/pseuds/StarlitDragon89
Summary: Sunlight coursed down through the canopy of leaves, dappling the grasses in gold. White glowed brighter in the light, and as Kise stared, so did glow the nymph before his eyes.Powder blue hair rustled as the wind swept around them in a twist of fate, and blue eyes holding the sweetest soul blinked once.Far below the earth, three figures cloaked in mist watched as the tapestry unfolded before them, shining a brilliant shade of iridescent yellow and blue.(Previously titled Children Born of Flowers)





	1. Prologue - The Stories in an Old Book

**_*_ **

_Many years ago, humans looked different than what they look like today. The first humans originally had four arms, four legs, four ears, two faces and two hearts._

_As they thrived, growing at an impressive rate and evolving in many ways, they began to become arrogant and feelings of superiority grew within their souls._

_Soon enough, the humans started believe they may be able to surpass even the gods themselves._

_Zeus, fearing their rising power, and aggravated by human arrogance, came to a decision._

_He would split the soul in two._

_On that day, a solar eclipse blanketed the sky, and Zeus called the heavens to his aid._

_Ripping the soul into two, tore the body as well, and the humans now walked the earth lacking their other part._

_Two arms, two legs, two ears, one face and one heart, and a piece of their soul._

_From that day on, humanity would spend their mortal lives seeking their missing half._

**_*_ **

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do I have another half?"

"Of course, just as everyone else does."

"But what about that one story?"

"Which one?"

"The one about that boy and that god?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Were they each others halves?"

"Hmm, you'll have to figure that out yourself."

"But how?"

"You'll figure it out, somehow."

"Okay...can you tell me that story again?"

"Yes of course."

"Yay!"

* * *

*****

_A long time ago, a prince met a god._

_The son of a powerful king, the prince was lonely, his siblings cold and harsh, his mother quiet and distant, and his father, doting and overprotective._

_One day, while outside of the palace grounds, he slipped away from his guards._

_He made his way to a barren field, the only sight was greenery and the far off horizon._

_The Sun, drifting in the sky, gazed down and saw the youth, taken by his beauty and grace._

_He was not the only onlooker, and the West Wind quickly developed feelings for the prince._

_However, the West Wind was ousted by the Sun, who shed his radiant light, and stepped down beside the prince._

_They grew from friends to lovers quickly, the Sun cherishing his beloved with every piece of his godly being._

_But one fateful day, after many hours of time together, something awful occurred._

_They were playing discus, and the Sun, caught up in the game, threw the heavy disc too hard._

_The prince ran to catch it, when the envious West Wind, in rage over their relationship, sent a gust of wind to the discus._

_It swept up the disc, swerving in midair and headed for the prince._

_Unable to duck or dodge the flying projectile, the prince could only freeze, fear rising from his soul._

_It struck, heavy and vengeful, right on the prince's head._

_The Sun was mortified._

_He ran to his lover as he crumpled to the ground, and cradled him in his arms._

_Broken words were exchanged as the West Wind hurried away, vanishing in the sky._

_The prince's body fell limp, and the Sun could feel Death approaching._

_Yet he could not yield his love to Death's grasp, and in a moment of desperation, he enchanted his lover's blood and dying body._

_The prince's body began to crumbles and flake away, crimson blood twisting into the form of flowers._

_Blues, purples, whites, yellows, and reds flooded the once green fields, the star shaped petals unfurling in bunches._

_The sun's pleas echoed in the fields for decades, sincerity in every word._

_'Please, forgive me.'_

_'I couldn't save you.'_

*****

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Was the Sun being selfish?"

"Why do you think that?"

"He wouldn't let Death take the prince away."

"He didn't want to let the person he love go."

"Hmm. Do we have any of those flowers?"

"No, not here."

"Why not?"

"They haven't been seen for many years, and the only ones around now are in the palace."

"Can I go see them?"

"Maybe."

"Hey mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the story about that girl who became another voice?"

"Maybe another day."

"Why?"

"It's bedtime."

"Okay..."

"Mommy?"

"Son?"

"Will I find my other half some day?"

"Yes sweetie, now go to bed."

"Kay."

"Good night."

"G'night."

A soft thump sounded through the dark room as an old book, worn and dusty, lay beside him.

"Just wait, I'll find you, other piece of me, and I'll protect you forever."

 

 


	2. I. The Third Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had always loved those stories, read to him so long ago.
> 
> But he never had time now, being a gladiator and one of the most loved men in the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it's been more than a month, and I'm finally done wit school. I'm going to try to make it my goal to try and finish my unfinished works, but I do have other responsibilities, and a chapter may not be posted for a time, or simply be a little messy.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.

_Throughout the kingdom, flowers of pristine beauty spring forth from the earth. Shaped like a six-pointed star, with a cup of yellow that burst and faded to orange, it's name was narcissus._

_However, long ago, the flower that grew in abundance, was a mortal youth._

_His name was Narcissus, and his beauty was his downfall._

_But first, the tale of the girl named Echo must be told._

_Zeus, king of the Gods, was known for his ventures to the mortal world, seducing any woman or nymph he took a liking too. This displeased his wife, Hera, who in turn to his adventures, made the girls lives miserable._

_During a time when such happenings occurred often, there lived a young a beautiful wood and mountain nymph by the name Echo. She was a very pleasant being, but her reputation of near non-stop talking drove away any suitors, and she was kept at a distance._

_One day, Zeus, fed up with Hera's aggravated attitude, fled to the mortal world, and also to find another lover._

_Hera, catching wind of her husband's frolic to the mortal's embrace, entered their world as well._

_However, Echo was nearby, and was excited to see Hera, who was disguised as a mortal._

_She struck up a conversation quickly, and inadvertently distracted Hera from her search for Zeus. Soon after, Zeus, having had his fill of mortal fun, went back to Olympus._

_Hera grew furious, but rather than challenge her husband for his crimes against their marriage, she flung her wrath onto young Echo. Echo, having only been doing what she always does, had taken no part in Zeus crusades, but Hera did not know, and thus felt she should be punished._

_Shedding her mortal form, Hera set a curse upon Echo._

_"You will forfeit the free use of your voice from this day henceforth, and thus will speak only as you always have, repeating the words of others into the unwilling ears of your peers."_

_Echo, horrified by her newfound restrictions, made move to protest, but what came out was, "...words of others into the unwilling ears of your peers."_

_Hera, having giving Echo her unjust punishment, returned to Olympus, and Echo fell into the shadows, following others, whispering their already spoken words._

_A ways across the land, a young boy with beauty comparable to Aphrodite, lived leaving trails of broken hearts in his wake._

_His name was Narcissus, and as a child, an oracle spoke to his mother. "He shall live to a ripe old age, as long as he never knew himself."_

_As a child, beauty was his quality, and grew moreso as he aged, and men and women alike fell at his feet, desiring his attention and time._

_He rebuffed them all, their boundless admiration driving him to become vain and cruel._

_Echo, drifting through the forests, caught sight of the gorgeous youth as he hunted stags. Becoming instantly enamoured, she followed him as he hunted, waiting to show herself to him._

_He heard her footsteps, and turned, asking to the greenery, "Who goes there, following my beauty?"_

_Echo replied, "Who goes there, following my beauty?"_

_Their exchange went on for a time, when Echo, having had enough of their fruitless conversation, rushed from he hiding spot to embrace him._

_Narcissus was mortified, who was this strange girl trying to gain his affection?_

_Repulsed, he spat cruel words in her face, "Release me, for I would rather die than should I share myself with you!"_

_Her heart crushed and stomped so mercilessly upon, Echo vanished, and over time, faded, her voice the only thing that remained of her existence._

_However, Narcissus, unfazed by his admirers persistence, committed one final act of cruelty._

_A handsome youth, Ameinius, one of his long-time followers, came up to him one day, saying he would do anything to prove his love his Narcissus. Narcissus handed him a sword, telling him to prove his devotion._

_Knowing no other way, Ameinius plunged the sword into his heart, dying to show his love to Narcissus, who turned away and ignored his dying breaths. As he lay, abandoned by the subject of his affection, Ameinius beseeched the gods, pleading for them to punish the heartless man._

_Artemis heard his plea as his body fell lifeless, and promised to exact proper revenge, which was love that would never be returned as he had done to so many others._

_A few days later, Narcissus, weary from a tiresome hunting trip, came upon a fountain, clear as a mirror. How bowed to quench his thirst, but when he cough sight of his reflection in the surface, his breath was stolen._

_He thought to be seeing a beautiful spirit, taking all of the stunning features with enraptured attention, and-_

"Oi!"

_-fell into a trance. He lay there for hours, reaching out to the being within the clear waters, forsaking food and drink, simply content with the face he saw constantly staring back at him._

"Hey!"

_Soon enough, his body gave way to the fatigue, and he slowly withered away._

_When his soul was carried across the river Styx, he bent over the side, seeking a face to look back at him._

_In his place where his mortal body had lain, a flower grew, a purple and golden starburst flowing out into pure white petals._

"Hey! Kise!"

"What?"

"We have to go!"

"But Aominecchi!"

"No! I won't stand here and watch you pine for someone you've never met."

_Sigh_

"Fine, I'm coming." He relented, setting the scroll down on pillar at his bedside. Huffing, he pulled his sword over his head, and strapped the shield to his back with deft movements.

"C'mon, Akashi 'll have our head if we keep him waiting any longer."

"Right. Who's the victim that disgusting man is sending out today?"

"Some criminal who thought it was smart to steal something from a nobleman's wife."

"Of course-ssu."

"Ready for another boring day?"

"Sure am."

And they stepped into the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how much time I bothered with rewriting this story. U can tell I kinda lost inspiration towards the end.
> 
> It's short, but there nonetheless. I hope to find the rest of the scribble i wrote down a time ago, so hold tight, and I'll hopefully have the third chapter by next week.
> 
> You'll notice its mostly dialogue, but hey, I just wrote an old myth over again. Gota take a break sometimes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
